Sapstar
Sapstar is a gray tom with orange eyes. Personality Sapstar is rather reserved and observant, having had a rough kithood. He is, however, fun and easygoing once a cat can become his close friend. He is loyal to his Clan, but he doesn't like giving respect to anyone who doesn't respect him. He is very stubborn and argumentative with cats he dislikes (and when he knows/thinks he is right), and will be very grudging to help a cat he doesn't like; he would let someone who was a jerk (over a long period of time) to him get ripped apart by a fox if he wasn't forced to help. He takes friendships and loyalty very seriously, and any breach of trust is a huge blow to him. He is more so loyal to the idea and concept of the Clans rather than any leader, so if someone is taking the Clan down the wrong path, he will not hesitate to kill or do something about that cat because he's loyal to LakeClan, not to it's leader or its cats. If they were his friend, however, then he would have reservations. He has ruled LakeClan wisely and justly over the course of his few moons in power. He has a hard time punishing cats and views himself as overly lenient to those who break the Warrior Code. He can snap in times of constant stress. History Sapkit was born to a DarkClan queen and Darkfur, the DarkClan deputy and son of Darkstar. He was found with his siblings in the wild when his mother tried to flee the Clan. His brother was presumed dead, but he and his sister were taken into LakeClan. His new Clan was not pleased because of DarkClan's evil. As such, he was bullied by many cats, warriors and kits alike. This caused him to become darker and argumentative as an apprentice. Over the course of his apprenticeship, he started earning the trust of his Clan. He became less angry, but was still reserved. When he was made a warrior he was given the name of Sapfur. He had an apprentice named Smokepaw, but he died. His second apprentice, Tidepaw, was no different than Sapfur was: argumentative and angry. He tried to teach the young tom how to deal with his anger and gain the respect of his Clan. During this time he fell in love with Sunstream, a she-cat who's mother was a part of the Crimson Guild. After a vicious battle against the rogues they became mates. After a battle with the Crimson Guild and Smokestar's death, Sapfur was chosen to lead LakeClan. He took the name Sapstar and got his nine lives from ForestClan before returning. Sometime later Sunstream had kits: Reedkit, Spottedkit, Minnowkit, and Burnkit. A few moons later, the Clan leaders decided to make a move against the Guild. After a speech at the Gathering to rouse the Clans he helped lead the four Clans in the final battle against The Crimson Guild. After the battle LakeClan suffered from numerous threats: foxes, rogues, forbidden relationships, and twolegs. During this time his kittens were made apprentices. When Penguin came to the Clan Sapstar grudgingly allowed her into the Clan. However, this angered the warriors. After Graymist and Riverstone returned from the half-moon they warned him that FieldClan believed that she had tried to kidnap a kit. Disturbed, he sent a patrol to verify this. While it was found out that Penguin was innocent he cast her out anyways, as most of the Clan resented her presence. On the night of a Gathering several moons later, the apprentice Nightpaw insisted on trying to find his siblings Sleetkit and Amberkit, who had been presumed dead when they vanished at the age of two moons. Blackpaw, not wanting to be complicit in allowing him to run away, warned Sapstar. He was angry that the apprentice was holding up the Gathering patrol and ordered Nightpaw to stay in camp, losing his place on the patrol. At the Gathering he was shocked to learn that Leopardstar had died, and Aspenstar was replacing her. The Gathering went smoothly, and they returned. As they reached camp a frantic Wavepelt told Sapstar that Tumblestep had been crushed on a tree while on patrol. He went with Raindapple and Tideclaw to retrieve her body. After successfully moving over the tree that had crushed her they took the body to a stream to wash it. Trivia * He is roleplayed by Quillfang. * He is descended directly from Darkstar, being his grandson. Darkstar's son Darkfur was his father. However, he knows nothing of his heritage. * He is a pre-restart cat, and his backstory is mainly still "canon". * He has seven lives left. Category:LakeClan Cats Category:Warriors Category:Leaders